megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Man
Crash Man, known as in Japan, is a combat Robot Master that was built by Dr. Wily using the designs of Bomb Man and Guts Man as a base, having explosive weapons and a thick armor that can withstand explosions. He also has high speed and agility. His main weapon is Crash Bomber, a powerful time bomb with a drill that attaches itself to the target. In Super Adventure Rockman, it's shown he also has other weapons hidden in his body, having rapid-firing weapons in his shoulders and large-sized bombs in his back that can split into three or more Crash Bombers when hit. Strategy If Crash Man isn't attacked, he will just run back and forth, only jumping to shoot a Crash Bomber where the player is standing if shot at. So if the player runs, jumps and then shoots, Crash Man will jump up to get hit by the blast. Then just keep running so that the Crash Bomber will miss. Continue until he is defeated. If used Air Shooter on him, however, Mega Man doesn't need to jump to harm him, but only to make the Crash Bomber miss. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Rockman Battle & Fighters data みかけによらずボディはじょうぶで、しょうしょうのこうげきではびくともしないいつもはおとなしいがおこるとてがつけられなくなる。（ワイリーだん）とくしゅぶきはクラッシュボムじゃ。 Stage enemies *Blocky *Crazy Cannon *Neo Metall (Not present in Mega Man II.) *Pipi *Prop-Top *Telly Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Crash Man will receive from each special weapon from Mega Man 2. Other media Mega Man Crash Man appears in the fourth episode of Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series. He only appears for a brief scene when attacking the city. In the show, he calls his Crash Bombers "Time Bombs", although he changes from his drill-like weapon to another weapon type before firing them, suggesting that the drill-like weapons were the Crash Bombs and that the Time Bombs are a new weapon added for the show. He was heard to speak with a vaguely Italian-American sounding voice. Captain N: The Game Master Crash Man appears in episode 20 of Captain N: The Game Master, where he and other Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 play football against the main characters. Crash Man has drastic changes in his appearance, and instead of shooting Crash Bombs, he throws cartoon-style Acme bombs from a scoop-shaped blaster. Mega Man Megamix In the manga Mega Man Megamix, Crash Man's arms can rotate, having hands in one side and Crash Bombs in the other. Crash Man also has weapons equipped in his head, shoulders, legs, and feet. In the story "R Destruction Order", Crash Man, Metal Man and Heat Man appeared to help Air Man when he was outnumbered by Dr. Light's robots. When Mega Man went after Dr. Wily, Heat Man asked Crash Man to give him Crash Bombers, which he consumed and used as an energy boost to pursue Mega Man while the others fought against Dr. Light's robots. Later, Crash Man retreated when Wily's plan failed. Other appearances Crash Man also appeared in the manga Rockman: Dr. Wily's Plot, Rockman World 2, and Rockman 4Koma Great March. Gallery MM2ClashMan.jpg|Crash Man's original Mega Man 2 artwork. SARCrashMan.jpg|Crash Man in Super Adventure Rockman. Cartooncrashman.jpg|Crash Man in the cartoon show. Cntgmcrashman.jpg|Crash Man in Captain N: The Game Master. Trivia *Crash Man's name has been the subject of controversy. It could be translated as both Crash Man or Clash Man (not to make mention of "Crush Man"). Japanese has a rhotic /l/; there is no way (save context) to discern what letter (of l'' and ''r) is intended. Because of this, he's called "Clash Man" in the English version of Mega Man II and "Crash Man" in the Japanese version of Mega Man: The Power Battle. Likewise, the Crash Bomber is given the abbreviation "CL" in the Wily Tower minigame of Wily Wars, though the game otherwise refers to the boss and weapon as "Crash". *Crash Man is the only Robot Master from Mega Man 2 that doesn't have a NetNavi counterpart. *Due to palette limitations, in his NES sprite, Crash Man's knees are white, instead of yellow like in the artwork. *The reason why Crash Man is clumsy is because of his lack of functional hands. *During development, some of the names for Crash Man's early designs were Drill Man and Missile Man.Mega Man Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.119. Retrieved on March 14, 2011. The name Drill Man was later used for a Robot Master in Mega Man 4. *Crash Man's theme is a remix of Napalm Man's theme in Mega Man: The Power Battle. References Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Bomb Robot Masters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart